


All Coming Back to Me

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abraham Ford - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: When Abraham finally meets his pen pal face-to-face.





	All Coming Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh could you please do an imagine where Abraham and Reader were like pen pals before the break out and the reader is a member of Alexandria and something that Abraham says kind of clicks and she knows it the man she'd been writing to? 

            You were the kind of person that couldn’t part with a lot of things. You could find the sentimental value in everything. And one of the many things you kept were a stack of a letters that you had been getting from a pen pal somewhere in Houston, Texas. His name was Abraham Ford and even his written words were energetic and full of fire. His gentler writings were about his wife and his children. He adored them and that’s what always brought you back to reading old letters. He had a big heart and you admired that about him. Whether or not you ever actually met him in person, he was a kind and passionate man and you were glad to have him as a friend and hear his stories about his family or even war stories even though most of them didn’t have happy endings. He had quite a colorful way of telling stories. The term “bitch nuts” and “motherdick” came up quite often in his letters. Maybe one day, you’d be able to meet the man you knew as a close friend.

 

            But when the world ended, you had to leave those letters and those memories behind and that broke your heart more than anything. If you could’ve carried those letters with you, you would have. But there was only space for the essentials. You hoped that on the day the world was restored, you could go back home and find those letters again. You hoped they’d be safe from harm. But knowing how desperate everyone was, you had doubts. Someone might stay in what was once your home to get away from the dead, find the letters and use them as kindling to make a fire. As angry as the thought made you, you also knew it was something you would’ve done if you were staying in an abandoned house. You couldn’t be too angry at the idea of someone trying to survive any way they could. You had to learn to let those letters go. You had to let Abraham go. He had probably died a long time ago. What were the chances of him getting out of Texas alive and reaching Virginia? Slim to none. So, you had to move on.

 

            And eventually you did move on. You soon came across a newly established community called Alexandria and thrived. Over time, you were able to bury every memory of Abraham and his letters. Soon, you even forgot his name. Forgetting was much easier than living with the fact that your friend was dead. You made new friends, created new memories.

 

            One friend you’d made, Aaron and his boyfriend, Eric left for a few days to recruit new people to live in the community. He had good judgment and knew who to bring back and who to leave behind. In the past year and a half he’d been doing this, Deanna, the community’s leader, only had to banish one or two people. When Aaron returned, he brought a huge group back with him. At least fifteen people in the group including a baby. You hadn’t seen a baby in so long. Who knew there would ever be a baby in the world again.

 

            “Wow, Aaron,” you said once everyone came through the gate, “You brought back an army.”

 

            “I know,” Aaron replied, “I never expected to find so many people at once. I think they’re really gonna fit in here.”

 

            They were all filthy and looked so exhausted and uncomfortable. They needed some warm food, a hot shower, and clean clothes desperately, “Look at them. God, who knows how long they’ve been out there.”

 

            “Weeks,” Aaron said, “At least that’s what their leader told me. But they’ve still stuck together through it all.”

 

            “That is pretty great,” you said. Before finding Alexandria, you didn’t really have a group with you. You were at first but they were all dead by the time Aaron found you. To have such a group was a blessing. They were truly a family.

 

            “Could you do me a favor and set them up with their houses for me?” Aaron said, “They’re gonna need them.”

 

            “Of course,” you said, “You get their weapons from them?”

 

            “We’re about to,” Aaron said, “Just want them to get used to us first before we go and demand their weapons. I kinda made us sound shady when I was trying to tell them about this place. Don’t wanna give them an even worse first impression.”

 

            “No doubt,” you murmured. With that, you left to get the group’s new home set up. At the moment, you only had two for the fourteen of them. Finding a space for the baby shouldn’t be too difficult though. You managed to find a crib and a playpen for the baby and ran into one of the members of the new group as you were carrying the playpen a bit awkwardly in your arms. His friendly smile was hidden a bit by his horseshoe moustache but you were still at ease looking into his blue eyes.

 

            “You need some help with that?” he asked.

 

            “Oh, no thank you,” you replied, using the playpen to gesture to the house in front of you, “Just gotta get this into the house for the little girl you brought with you. She’s so precious, by the way.”

 

            “She is,” he said, “She’s Judith, Rick’s daughter.”

 

            “Oh I see,” you said, “So, what do you think of this place so far?”

 

            He looked around, taking in the sereneness around him. Even though you’d lived here for such a long time, the peacefulness of it all still took your breath away sometimes. To think it was possible to live in such tranquility in a world like this seemed impossible. You could see the awe and bewilderment in his eyes.

 

            “Seems too good to be true,” he said finally, “But, for now, it’s nice. What about you? How long have you lived here?”

 

            “I got here kinda at the beginning,” you explained, “The walls had just barely been put up when I arrived. But I’m still so surprised by this place sometimes like I’m new here all over again. I can’t even imagine how you and your people are feeling right now.”

 

            “It’s surreal,” he said, slowly nodding his head, “So, I never even asked you your name.”

 

            “Y/N.”

 

            He paused as if you’d startled him, raising his eyebrows a bit. Before you could ask, he spoke up, “Sorry, it’s just I knew someone with that name once. A while back.”

 

            “Oh,” you murmured, “Sorry to hear that. What’s your name? Aaron didn’t mention any names.”

 

            “Abraham.”

 

            The name sounded so familiar but you couldn’t place it in your mind. God, the end of the world had really messed with your memory, like you had to put your past to rest and adapt to the new world as a new person.

 

            “Nice name,” you said, “Well, it was nice to meet you, Abraham. I gotta get this playpen into the house now before the rest of your people get here. I wanna make sure everything’s set up for all of you.”

 

            “That’s nice of you, Y/N,” he said, frowning slightly at the mention of your name. Whoever this person was, losing them was hard on him. Seeing him so upset simply because of your name made your heart break for him. This person must’ve been important to him.

 

            “It’s no problem,” you said, “I’ll see you around, Abraham.”

 

            _Abraham. Abraham. Abraham_. You repeated his name over and over again in your head and the answers still wouldn’t appear before you. It drove you mad that his name was right there in the back of your mind but you couldn’t grasp where you’d heard it before. Had you known someone with that name? Had you met someone during your brief journey before discovering Alexandria with that name? You’d met a few people before meeting Aaron, it was definitely a possibility. But it would bother you until the end of time unless you figured it out. If you could only remember, you might’ve gotten a restful sleep that night.

 

            The next morning, Deanna had asked you to take some clean linens and clothes to the new group after breakfast. They’d kept to themselves for the most part. They explored a little and met a few people around the community but were still cautious and jumpy. You weren’t surprised though. Who knows what this group had endured before arriving here.

 

            When you knocked on their door, one of the women in the group, Rosita, opened the door, “Oh, hi. Y/N, right? What’re you doing up so early?”

 

            “I could ask you the same question,” you chuckled.

 

            “Habit,” Rosita said with a smile, “We’re used to being up at dawn. Wanna come in?”

 

            “Sure, thank you,” you said. You and Rosita walked into the house and you set a laundry basket full of bedsheets, pillowcases, and clothes of various sizes down on the back of the couch, “Deanna asked me to bring your more stuff. We wanna make sure you’re comfortable.”

 

            “That’s nice,” Rosita said. Taking the basket from you, she nodded towards the kitchen, “You wanna stick around a while? Carol was heating up some water to make tea if you wanted some.”

 

            “Yeah, that would be great,” you replied, leaning against the couch, “Thank you.”

 

            “No problem,” Rosita said, “I’m just gonna take this basket upstairs. Be back in a sec.”

 

            As Rosita walked up the staircase, she passed Abraham coming down. He had just gotten out of the shower, water dropping off the ends of his red hair onto the towel wrapped around his neck. He had trimmed his moustache a little, making it easier to see the smile he greeted you with.

 

            “Morning, Y/N,” he said, “You’re up kinda early.”

 

            “So are the rest of you,” you said, “Rosita invited me to stay for tea.”

 

            “That’s cool,” Abraham said, “Deanna’s got me a job in construction.”

 

            “Oh, working on the expansion?”

 

            “The very same.”

 

            “That’s awesome,” you said, “Glad to see you’re excited about it. Were you in construction before?”

 

            “No, I was a sergeant in the US army,” Abraham replied, “Had a wife and two kids, lost them after the world went to shit.”

 

            “Oh wow, I’m so sorry,” you said, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Abraham nodded, hanging his head. Then, out of nowhere, it hit you. _Abraham. Abraham…Ford. Abraham Ford. From Houston. US Army, wife, two kids. Letters. The letters. The letters!_

 

            “Oh my god,” you whispered. You’d never seen what he looked like before but this had to be the same man, the man you’d befriended all the way from Texas. Your friend. He’d made it. He’d made it after all. You’d waited so long to meet him face to face and now that you had, you weren’t even sure what to do. You’d forced yourself to forget about him because the pain of losing a friend had been too much. But there he was, standing in front of you and he had no idea who you were.

 

            “What?” Abraham said.

 

            “You’re Abraham Ford,” you said, “From Houston, Texas.”

 

            “How in the holy fuck did you know that?” Abraham snapped.

 

            “I’m Y/N,” you said, “The one who you were writing to back and forth. Before the world ended, we were pen pals. That’s me.”

 

            Abraham’s blue eyes widened and he gasped, pointing at you, “Y/N! Holy shit balls I can’t even believe it! It’s you! I never thought we’d ever fucking meet! What a way to meet, right?”

 

            You laughed. Abraham hadn’t changed one bit, “Totally. I’m so relieved to know that you’re alive. I don’t even know how to feel right now.”

 

            “Me neither,” Abraham said, “Ya know, I saved all your letters. They were in a drawer in my desk back home.”

 

            “I saved mine too,” you said, “I had mine in a shoebox in my closet. I wish I’d brought them with me. Oh my god, I still can’t believe this.”

 

            Abraham nodded in agreement. There was a long pause, neither of you sure what to say or what to do. Despite being old friends, this world had changed the both of you. Your friendship might have to start over from scratch.

 

            But you knew it would be worth it.

 

            Without another word, you rushed towards him and threw your arms around him, holding him in a hug that you’d waited so long to give him. He didn’t hesitate in hugging you back, squeezing you tightly against him. This was a huge moment for the both of you. The timing and circumstances of your first meeting were awful but you didn’t even care. You finally met your closest friend, the person that always made you laugh and made your days better. You had forgotten how badly you missed him until now. But now, you wouldn’t have to miss him anymore. You had your friend back.

 


End file.
